


The Adhesive Duck Deficiency

by moonpainting



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpainting/pseuds/moonpainting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That episode of TBBT where Penny slips in the shower and dislocates her shoulder, only its Brencer instead, and much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adhesive Duck Deficiency

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Yenne (NamelessKilljoy on Twitter) came up with this entire scenario, I just wrote it all out. You can thank her for the beautiful idea and you can yell at me for sucking at writing it out.

Spencer is climbing the apartment floors in the run down elevator. They carpet is an ugly, worn down, dull blue from the tenants' feet traveling over it for years, and years. The building is still rather unfamiliar to him, because he has only been there once before. He visited yesterday to meet with Ryan's friend Brendon Urie, who was looking for a roommate. Ryan had introduced them telling them what a coincidence it was that Spencer needed a place to live, and that Brendon needed another person to live with him. He had seen Brendon at other get-togethers with Ryan, but until yesterday, he hadn't ever really held a conversation with Brendon before in his life. This made the move all the more nerve wracking for him. Brendon is undeniably charming and, Spencer has to admit, completely gorgeous with confidence just falling out of his ass. Spencer felt himself blush in his solitary elevator ride just from thinking such a silly thing. It would be pretty embarrassing to develop a crush on your roommate, especially when he's friends with your friends too. He could imagine all the mockery that would follow, especially from Ryan who was known for not letting things like that go. He would never hear the end of it. It would be the best idea to just drop the crush. It would be easy; all he had to do was find some disgusting thing that he does in his own home, like leaving his toenail clippings everywhere or something.

The elevator dings loudly, knocking Spencer's train of thought completely off of the tracks and into the abyss. The doors slide open in a metallic _whoosh_ revealing the fourth floor, which has the same worn out blue carpet, and red brick walls. It's nothing fancy here, but it's also not bad at all, in fact its a pretty decent building. He could have easily been stuck in a much worse living situation if it hadn't been for Ryan's ability to have about a billion friends. He yanks his large, black, rolling suitcase out of the elevator, while balancing his small box of belongings in the other arm. Spencer hadn't had any of his own furniture besides his bed and drum kit when he was living with his parents, but neither of those were things that he could take to the apartment anyway. Brendon already had an extra bed in the second bedroom, and their neighbors certainly would not want to hear Spencer's drums, so Spencer just left them with his parents until further notice. He would be feeling some major withdrawals from not drumming for a while though. He walks to his left towards apartment 4A, and struggles to knock on the door with his hands overflowing with things. He chews on his lip waiting for Brendon to open the door.

"Hey man," The steely blue door swings open revealing a cheerful Brendon smiling widely at him. "Come on in!" He steps back to let Spencer drag his things into the apartment which is comfortably cluttered, but not at all dirty. Brendon reaches for Spencer's box of miscellaneous belongings, "Here let me get this for you." Brendon takes the box from Spencer's hands, leaving both of Spencer's hands free to drag his suitcase behind Brendon who is leading Spencer down the hallway to his new bedroom. The walls of his room are a tasteful light green, and has a wooden dresser and matching beside table. The bed has a blue comforter, and is next to the single window currently covered by blinds.

"Thank you." Spencer smiles at the back of Brendon's head.

"No problem man." Brendon shrugs and sets the box onto the bed, rumpling the comforter slightly. "I'll let you unpack and settle in and whatever. I was gonna make some ramen tonight if you want some?" Brendon offers. Spencer's stomach answers with a rumble before he can say anything.

"Yeah that'd be cool," Spencer says with a thank you following Brendon's nod. He watches Brendon saunter through the doorway before turning to his suitcase that is practically bursting with clothing. Why does he own so many clothes? It takes him a while to refold, and organize his clothes into the drawers because he keeps having to switch from putting away clothes to unpacking his box. He cannot stay focussed on one or the other for too long which causes him to take twice as long to finish the entire process.

After he finally shoves the last sock into the drawer he wanders back out into the kitchen where a still hot bowl of ramen noodles are waiting for him to claim them. He joins Brendon on the couch with his bowl of ramen, holding them close to his chest to absorb their heat. Brendon is sat leaning over the arm of the couch watching the episode of Friends where Phoebe gets chicken pox. Spencer has seen this episode more times than he can count at this point, but it's a good episode so he doesn't complain. Instead, Spencer watches how Brendon's hair keeps falling into his eyes and how he keeps having to flip it out of them. Brendon's eternal hair struggle makes Spencer laugh interally. He totally needs a haircut.

"Is your room okay?" Brendon asks with a mouthful of ramen. Spencer cringes at his absolute lack of manners.

"It's good, yeah." Spencer says between bites, as if he's trying to hint to Brendon that talking with your mouthful is disgusting. Spencer's message doesn't get further than his own brain, apparently, because Brendon makes some comment at the television that he can't quite interpret because there are so many noodles in Brendon's mouth that it shouldn't be possible to speak. Maybe Spencer found the cure to the temporary roommate crush.

"It's nice to have some company here to watch hours of late night sitcoms now." Brendon jokes. "I was almost thinking about getting a dog because it was all empty here after Brent moved out."

"We should still get a dog," Spencer smiles, imagining having his own dog to come home to. Maybe it wouldn't be his dog, but he would still get to come home to an excited fuzzy animal to pet and cuddle. "it would be cool to have one."

"Maybe," Brendon looks at Spencer. "When I get paid we should look around for a puppy." Spencer grins at Brendon excitedly.

"Really?" Spencer asks excitedly, still smiling. He feels a little like jumping around like a little kid because this is exciting news, but he contains himself.

"Really." Brendon confirms, grinning back at Spencer. Spencer feels some of his contained excitement spill over, but he disguises it as a casual fidget. Or at least attempts to. He remembers his lack of shower this morning and he is suddenly craving one. He mostly just wants to get up and get rid of the small energy he gained from thinking about puppies. 

"I should probably shower before I get to bed." He excuses himself from the couch, and finds a place for his now empty bowl of ramen in the sink. 

"Alright," Brendon confirms. "the shower is pretty easy to figure out, but just holler if you need anything." Brendon turns his attention back to the TV, his hair falling back into his eyes. Spencer shakes his head because Brendon really needs a haircut.

He had taken the time to familiarize himself with the bathroom, find places for his toiletries to live. Spencer finds the shower to be nicer than he expected it to be and the water pressure is great, which is definitely more than he could have hoped for. The shower curtains have patterns of colorful little fish that make Spencer happy for no reason. He thinks about how he needs to quit blushing every time Brendon smiles at him and kick that crush under the rug forever, because you it's not very cool to be the creepy roommate. That would end with a rather awkward living situation. He is busy over thinking his situation as he washes his hair, so he ends up getting shampoo in his eyes and scolds himself silently. He moves on to soap himself up, but the bar of soap flies straight out of Spencer's hand and lands with a loud thud onto the shower floor. He stumbles for the soap, eyes still stinging from the shampoo, and feels his feet fly out from under him. He lands on the floor with a crash and a pop from his shoulder, which starts to throb painfully after the shock of the impact wears off. He curses loudly at himself, holding back his tears of pain and embarrassment because that is not going to help the situation at all. 

"Spencer are you okay?!" Brendon bursts in, panic spreading to his face when he sees Spencer holding his injured arm, sitting on the shower floor. "Fuck."

"No,"Spencer grits, holding back tears because he has an image to uphold here. Not that he's upholding it at all by falling in the shower. "I should probably go to the hospital."

"Shit yeah," Brendon stands there uncertain of what to do. He shifts uncomfortably trying to assess the situation. "Uh."

"Um," Spencer becomes more, and more aware of his unclothed state making him feel vulnerable. A sick feeling rises in his stomach from being naked in front of Brendon and too injured to do anything about it. It's not exactly a great first impression. He wants Brendon to go away. "Could you get me some clothes?"

"Fuck-right, yeah." Brendon scurried off to leave Spencer sitting alone on the shower floor feeling rather helpless and upset. He wants to cry pretty badly, but he knows that will only make things more stressful. He doesn't need Brendon to think that he's a baby too. He bites his cheek wishing that he wasn't such a clumsy fuck up. "Why do you own absolutely no flip flops?!" Brendon calls from the next room over, apparently tossing Spencer's shoes all over in a panic, Spencer infers from all the thuds. "You own too many shoes, fuck!" Spencer shakes his head and wishes he would hurry up because his shoulder is completely dislocated and it doesn't exactly feel too great.

"Just grab something already!" Spencer calls back to him, a sense of urgency in his tone. He wants to get through the situation quickly, because this whole state of panic is getting old fast.

"I'm trying, God!" Brendon runs back in a moment later and drops the handful of clothes. "How the hell do you own so many shoes?" Brendon complains and throws a towel at Spencer. Spencer catches the towel and uses it to cover himself.

"Do you not own a sufficient amount of clothes?" Spencer retaliates.

"You're so _fancy._ " Brendon teases, and sticks his hand out for Spencer to lift himself with. Spencer takes his hand and tries to ignore the blush that's growing in his cheeks.

"Don't look." Spencer blushes, much too self conscious to let Brendon see him completely naked. Brendon chuckles, but covers his eyes as he helps lift Spencer out of the shower and onto the rug. Spencer dries himself off as quickly as possible so he can hurry and get his clothes on and get his shoulder fixed.

"Nice superhero boxers." Brendon giggles as he directs Spencer's legs to the underwear, still obeying the 'no looking' rule. It leads to a pretty clumsy situation when Brendon can't figure out where Spencer's trying to put his legs.

"The Avengers are cool, shut up." Spencer blushes again, thankful that Brendon's eyes are covered and can't see him. What kind of asshole doesn't like the Avengers? Spencer wobbles and nearly falls as he tries to get the underwear on over damp skin one handed. Brendon keeps him steady, but all it's doing is making Spencer's skin feel hot and his brain feel too nervous. Brendon assumes the 'no looking' rule no longer applies at this point, and brings a pair of gray sweatpants to Spencer.

"Give me your left leg." Brendon commands, so Spencer offers his left leg to him. Brendon shakes his head completely refusing Spencer's left leg and shakes the pant leg saying, "Your _left_ Spence."

"This _is_ my left!" Spencer argues, shaking his _left_ leg at him, almost losing balance again. Brendon furrows his eyebrows in frustration, making Spencer sigh exasperatedly at him. They don't have time for Brendon to suddenly forget his right from his left.

"No-" Brendon starts, but corrects himself. "Oh." Brendon puts the pant legs on Spencer's legs, smiling sheepishly at him. "You should make your legs cooperate better." Brendon tugs at the fabric, which is not wanting to move properly between the two of them at all. The fact that Brendon is chewing on his lip nervously doesn't help Spencer's concentration either.

"I'm trying!" Spencer tries to throw up his arms in frustration, but only causes himself pain and winces. He's getting crankier and crankier as they rush to clothe him because it's getting more and more stressful. The pants finally lose their little resistance and finally cover Spencer completely. Brendon moves for a torn, old tank top that Spencer only ever wears to bed sometimes. He raises an eyebrow at the clothing choice, but doesn't say anything that will complicate them getting the clothes on him. Brendon moves to pull the shirt onto Spencer and Brendon's face feels much too close to his when he's pulling the fabric onto him. His cheeks feel hot as his good arm goes through the arm hole. His injured arm gets bumped in the process making Spencer jump back in pain. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Brendon pulls back after the shirt is on, making sure no more damage has been done. Spencer slips on the random dress shoes that Brendon dug out. Spencer questions the reliability of Brendon's dressing skills again. He's wearing a ripped tank top, old sweat pants, and shoes he wore once to his aunt's wedding.

"Did you ever learn how to dress someone?" Spencer looks at his outfit in concern. It doesn't seem to be practical at all, even for an Emergency Room visit.

"Just let me take you to the hospital, fucker." Brendon practically drags him out of the apartment by the good arm. Spencer lets Brendon just drag him along to the car because it means he will be getting there faster.

Brendon drives a little too fast, which makes Spencer nervous, but Spencer's whining about the pain is the cause of Brendon's speeding so he can't say anything. He just sits there and apologizes between his complaints because, fuck, he feels like such a ridiculous mess right now. Brendon just ruffles his hair when they get out of the car and calls him a dork. Spencer just blushes and looks anywhere but at Brendon who he can tell his smiling at him.

The emergency room takes hours to get through, and Spencer wonders how anybody actually gets fixed in time at the rate they're waiting. When they finally get called in, a lot of the nervousness that Spencer had lost while waiting in the eternity of the waiting room returns to him. Spencer mentally pats himself on the back for not crying when they finally do get to a doctor who pops his shoulder back into place for him. He is given a sling to keep his shoulder from being injured again, and pain medication. Brendon is patient and reassuring the entire time that they are there, proving himself a loyal roommate.

On their drive home, Spencer is cranky from exhaustion and the pain in his shoulder that is slowly numbing away after taking the medication. He's also angry about Brendon making fun of his Avengers boxers. They're his favorite pair of underwear, and superheroes are fucking cool dammit. He considers telling Brendon that he is rude, but decides against it because he knows the medication is probably making him think silly. He opts to stare angrily out the passenger window and watches the lights of other cars fly by. It's rather calming, he finds.

"So," Brendon coughs, breaking Spencer's grumpy silence a few blocks from the apartment. "I like the flower tattoo on your ass." Spencer's head whips around to look at Brendon in horror, but Brendon is smirking mischievously at him more than proud of himself.

"That-" Spencer stammers, feeling way too hot to be sitting in the car now. "Ryan-Ryan did that." Ryan has been pestering all of his friends about doing a stick and poke tattoo for weeks and Spencer had just taken on for the team there. It wasn't supposed to be seen by anybody, thus the reason it was on his asscheek. Plus he kind of really loved it.

"Alright, Flower Boy." Brendon giggles and parks the car in front of the apartment building. He looks back at Spencer and smirks again, "It's cute as hell though."

Spencer turns to look out the window in panic. Spencer is probably the most embarrassed that he's been in years. This certainly beats all of the baby pictures his mother showed to all of his friends. He is about to just say 'thank you' when he turns back, but Brendon's face is suddenly right next to his. Brendon smiles dazzlingly at him and leans in close to kiss his temple softly. Spencer's head starts to spin and he can't tell if it's the pain meds, or Brendon but all he can do is stammer incoherently. Brendon smiles softly again, and gets out of the car. He rounds the front of the car to Spencer's door to help him out.

Brendon tells Spencer about the time that he broke his collarbone when he was twelve while they're in the elevator. Spencer still feels dizzy in the elevator, so he blames the medication for the sudden lightheaded feeling. He tries to think about the kiss, but he is so, so tired. He gets ordered to bed, but when he gets in bed and Brendon's about to leave, he feels like he doesn't want to sleep at all.

"Wait," Spencer tells Brendon's back. His words are slurred, "Can you tell me a story?" 

"Of course." Brendon smiles and sits down on the bed with him. Spencer snuggles into his pillow and lets Brendon start his story. Spencer has trouble keeping up with the story because he is so close to falling asleep, but he's pretty sure that Brendon is just retelling the plot to the episode of Friends they watched earlier, because it involves chicken pox. Pox is such a funny word, Spencer thinks to himself. Brendon finishes the story as Spencer dozes off, so he leans in to kiss his forehead before leaving him to rest. Spencer isn't sure if he imagined Brendon doing that or not, so he just lets himself drift off completely.


End file.
